


u & me

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GN Reader, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro Fluff, Soulmate AU, Takahiro Hanamaki Fluff, haikyuu fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: Short Soulmate AU bit of Hanamaki confessing his love!!!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Takahiro Hanamaki & Reader, Takahiro Hanamki/Reader
Kudos: 24





	u & me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Me and Risa were talking and in conclusion: I am very soft. <33

“Do you think you’ll remember me in another life?” you whisper, your breath tickling the shell of his ear.

Your head lays against his chest and you can hear the clear thumps of his heart beneath his thin shirt. You tap your finger in time with the steady ‘ba-dum’s that keep Hanamaki alive.

“Like, some kind of soulmate type shit?” he asks casually in response, and his fingers sneak to lace themselves with yours.

You roll your eyes.

“Yeah, like some kind of soulmate type shit.”

Way to ruin the moment, you think, but watch as he pushes his lovely pink hair back from his eyes. You lean into him. The silence in your room reigns over the conversation you have, and for a moment, you think Hanamaki’s fallen asleep. You entertain the thought of prodding him awake, but he suddenly speaks.

“Like the sun and the moon.”

“Huh?” you almost choke on your spit at the random analogy he gives you.

“You know, how the moon reflects the sun’s light,” Hanamaki tries to explain, his hands gesturing vaguely in the air, a tone of desperation in his voice.

“No, I don’t know,” you chuckle.

The room falls silent once more as Hanamaki ponders for a way to explain what he means to you. There’s so much he wishes he could say. His love overflows from a heart that belongs to no one else but you, and he wants to tell how his soul would crave for you (and you alone), even through life and death. But that’s too cheesy, and Hanamaki’s too embarrassed to say some fancy shit like that.

He opts to poke your side instead. You yelp, throwing him a stink eye even though he can’t see it in the dark. You unlace your hand to jab at his ribs, to which he groans in discomfort, wiggling away. You spend the next few minutes trying to return to your peaceful cuddling position from earlier, but to no avail. You eventually settle for Hanamaki pressed up against your back with a knee between yours.

He wonders if he’ll ever get the opportunity to tell you something like this again. 

The moonlight drifts through your cheap curtains, coming to rest on your linked bodies. Hanamaki imagines: in the night, a UFO suddenly descends upon earth, and the both of you are beamed up to space. Will he ever get to talk to you again? Tell you he loves you? Hug you once more?

His heart pounds against his lungs and Hanamaki’s suffocated by the mere thought. He seizes the opportunity by its neck, clenching his fist around it so tightly he’s entirely sure he’s about to pass out. 

“Of course I’ll remember you,” Hanamaki murmurs, the words barely slipping past his lips.

His chest is tight with a cocktail of emotions that he’s drunk on. You don’t reply, breathing slow and easy. It’s only then that he realises that you’ve fallen asleep.

Hanamaki doesn’t know how to respond, and he nearly laughs out loud at the irony of it all. The one time that he’s brave enough to tell you of things that he’d rather leave unsaid, you don’t hear it at all.

He pauses.

It’s alright, he thinks. He has so much time to tell you everything - bit by bit, word by word, even as his throat seizes up or when his palms become so clammy he can’t hold your hand - as long as you’ll have him.

His heart slows and matches your own. Both of them begin to beat in unison, the silent ‘ba-dum’s keeping the two of you alive. Hanamaki carefully presses a kiss to your shoulder, and falls asleep with you beneath the pale moonlight. 

He has the next life to tell you, anyways, and all of those that follow.


End file.
